The Adjustment
by Cuttingclass-ics
Summary: No One said anything about what Pretzels, Princess Bride lines, and a bag of discount chocolate could do. When Control Freak and Starfire end up in the same line at JumpCon do things get Freaky?


**The Adjustment is a little writers block/Valentines day special. Might not be your pairing, but this is self indulgent. Likely just 3 chapters. IDK I just wanted to **

I celebrated a few holidays with Thanksgiving and Halloween being up there, but my favorite holiday weekend was JumpCon. It fell in the second weekend of February which meant Valentines fell in the mix once in a while. It was on the Sunday which wasn't so bad, but the Valentine's Eve atmosphere was polluting my vibe. This was unfortunate one of those events which meant it was a likely going to be a couple who won the overall costume contest which blew. Hopefully it meant that certain couplie activities would lessen the lines. Or maybe it would give me a little more game with any single ladies that dressed as Daenerys Targaryen. I had gone full Khal Drogo going so far to semi permanently dye my hair red hair dark brown. It had not gone well the first time with the box dye, and I had to go to a salon to get it the correct shade. Not my proudest moment, but the end result was on the Momoa . While I did not have the Jason Momoa physique by any means the exact replica under bust leather armor and body paint made me content with my choice. I had decided this in November and had no shaved my way to a better beard than my traditional sideburns I always committed and I was always was rewarded by my bold moves. I had already had some photos taken of me, by staff, but that was more attention than the day to day. Something worthy to put up on the gram.

I had gotten their early, so I did manage to hit a good amount of the booths, but as it passed noon the room was flooded with superheroes and Disney characters. I had usually kept track of the number of Batman's I saw, but I had given up once I started scouting a potential Stormborn to spend Sunday with. I mean here I was surrounded by my people and who knows what kind of a mate I could find. I mean it didn't help that I was picky. One look at a store-bought costume and it was a no go. I needed someone who put more care into details. I was aware that I was a nerd in a big way, and I needed a lady who was at least near my level or it would never work. What would we talk about?

I had decided the best way to go for it today was just to speak in Dothraki and see who knew the language. I was fluent in quite a few languages, but that was one of the easier ones that people here should know. Klingon was another nerd language that should be clear, but that was not my character today. I had been very disappointed by the Dany's I had interacted with. They had taken a few selfies, but most obviously just wanted to have a Drogon on their shoulders. No shame, but that wasn't what I was after.

I decided to give up my hunt and get in line for some limited edition Funko Pops. They had a very limited set of the Titans that I needed for my collection. Completely for plotting purposes of course… it would be nice to have 3D copies incased in boxes when I planned out battles. I hadn't given them trouble since I was getting ready for this event that would have to change.

Though the line was tortuous to stand in I was making the most of it, I had packed some snacks and was organizing my satchel with prints and autographs. I had already done some of the trailer events, but the big one, the next Batman movie, was in another hour and I wasn't sure if I would be able to get the Pops and find a perfect seat in time. Though I had already committed so I was going to finish this out since they had warned us the number was limited and that meant the Ebay prices would be steep if I didn't handle this now.

"Can this line move any slower?" I asked to the air in Dothraki since I just was out of pocky and just wanted to snag a pretzel before going into the viewing room.

"I do not believe so." I heard in Dothraki behind me which made my head spin to see who had answered my rhetorical question in my proper language. A person behind me was a pretty accurate Starfire that gave me a light smile. Their costume was pretty spot on and they had the right contacts in, but Starfire never wore her hair in a braid so that ruined the effect.

" You speak Dothraki?" I asked since I wanted to make sure it was her that had replied. I had been looking for a Dany, but an accurate Starfire could be my lady love. The care of the contacts was a huge turn on, and she did look very much like her. I would know from battle. Even if she had a died Rapunzel wig her face and body would easily make up for it. Wow.

"It is actually Novanese primarily spoken in the Pegasus cluster, but languages like it are often used for television since they have structure and power already developed." She said and for a moment I was taken aback since I had not known that. It had to be false, there was no way she knew something I didn't.

"You're kidding me?! Where did you find that out?" I asked trying to not scare her off like Dany #7 earlier in the day who had stomped pretty hard on my foot when I critiqued her wig styling. Though this was too wild to be true unless she cited her source.

"The famed language "creator" is actually from the system and he does a bunch of language sharing in other movies. They are real, but since they do not have any speakers on earth they can be renamed and purposed. There is a pretty good business for nonterran sources as movie consultation." She said and if it was very fiery in her way of describing it. I didn't say anything at first and she looked a little embarrassed. I just was astonished that now I knew an alien language fluently and could potentially have a whole world to discover.

"Does that mean Klingon is real?" I asked as we moved forward in line a few spaces. My mind was blown with the possibility of being an intergalactic translator.

"Well the language is actually called Glingon, but yes…sorry if I got excited language is something I enjoy and don't always get a partner to exchange it." She said and I gave her a few more points since she was a language geek if nothing else.

"I get that…nice outfit by the way what are your boots made out of?" I had to know since they looked to be a strong leather hybrid. It looked real and kept the bright purple bright.

"Tricilo stomach lining, very durable and vibrant. It is a precious material since you cannot farm Tricilo's they have to run free." She said and I had a moment before I realized she was just really into character. Few more points for not breaking.

"Nice I had to do a substitute since leather would have been too hot in here. Couldn't have the make up melt." Well that was a very forward and awkward sentence even for me. Shit.

"It is quite impressive, you fully committed. The eyeliner around the eyes is quite intimidating. It is a trick that many races use. The Dothraki were quite respectful in creating that fierce image. The Novanese are quite comparable since they are also a warrior race. Though their "horses" are much bigger and have twelve legs." She said and the Mario who was standing between us stepped to the side so he want in the way of our fangirling. Yes I can be progressive and fangirl as a man.

" Thanks I even died my hair for this. Where do you find this stuff? Is there a blog you run?" I asked impressed by the knowledge she had on aliens maybe that's why her Starfire was so good.

"Bits of pieces here and there, the best way to learn about the galaxy is to look. What color is your hair normally if you don't mind me asking? " She said that in a very genuine way that I could not tell what she meant, but knew she meant it. The line moved again and we were making some progress in what felt like an endless line.

"Red though much more orange than your wig. Though all of it is mine." I said and her face scrunched a little when I said wig. Maybe I should stop telling women about their hair. It was getting me no where today and I wanted to have someone to go with for the close off tomorrow.

"Must be a nice color. I enjoy all the ranges of hair color on earth. I have considered going blonde, but I don't think my hair would allow that." She said and moved her braid around.

"I mean you could make a perfect Rapunzel if you went blonde. Though your coloring would be better for Esmerelda if you went the Disney approach." I said giving my critique.

"Which one is that from I haven't gone through as much Disney as a lot of people? I am still catching up on most movies since I have not been able to watch them until a few years ago." I stilled the blow up on how that was the most underrated Disney movie. She just was ignorant and could have her world open up if she knew what movies to watch.

"So you haven't seen Hunch Back Of Notre Dame?"

"Nope."

"Gone with the Wind?"

"I have not."

"Titanic?"

"That is the one with the Lion actor?"

"Leonardo Dicaprio? yes."

"I have not."

"The Matrix"

"I tried, but did not like the scorpion scene and stopped."

"Indiana Jones?"

"No."

"Forest Gump?"

"Yes everyone likes Tom Hanks. That is actually a popular movie across the universe."

"Well that's good to know for trivia night. Tom Hanks the Universe's dad."

"He is quite popular."

"Have you seen Princess Bride?"

"No, but my friends are always quoting Inigo Montoya. I have wanted to see that one, but it is rarely my turn to pick movies since I traded my turns in exchange to not do laundry." She said and a brilliant idea struck me. She might just need a proper education on the greatest movies of all time and could be shown the world by me. I was working at a theatre so maybe I could use that to my advantage.

"Well there is a movie theatre having a special Valentine's day viewing of Princess Bride if you are interested."

"I think I would like it. I might be busy, but can you write my down the theatre and time. That sounds like an enjoyable activity on the Day of Valentines." She stuck out her wrist and a sharpie that had been tucked behind her year. She wanted me to write on her…well that was kinda what I was going for, but OMG. Should I write my number as well? I freaked that my hand writing was sloppy so I took my time writing on her forearm. She was very muscular just by touch I could feel the lean definition. Her gauntlet jewels also felt different from glass or plastic when I touched them.

"Well I will be there, can I ask what you made your jewels from?"

"They are actually green diamonds so I did not make them." She said and when I was gonna ask what brand that was a very evenly blended green boy approached her.

"Heya Star, I got you a pretzel since you're waiting in line for me. I just couldn't say no to my fans, everybody wants a photo with the green dude." He said and handed her one of the oversized pretzels and a little cup of mustard. He morphed into a bearded dragon and perched on her shoulders for a second before biting into the pretzel.

"No problem Beast Boy, I like the idea of little us as well. Plus you know how easy you can bribe me in mustard. Go enjoy your entourage I'll meet you at the panel prep room when I am done." She said and gave a wave over to where a mob of girls had painted themselves green and were in feminine versions of his outfit. He shifted back to his human form and had a smug grin.

"Will do mama, it sounds like we are on a tight schedule thanks to Nightwing after the panel ends so soak up your freedom." He said and then gave a little salute before rejoining the masses of green body paint.

"Well it is a little hard to call waiting in line freedom." She said quietly and dipped a ripped off piece of pretzel into the mustard. I was a bit taken aback. This was Starfire. The real Starfire who had shot me with Starbolts and was a true Alien Princess. This was also the Starfire who had my place of work on here arm in sharpie. Though before I could say anything panicked or outraged she hadn't recognized me as her true foe my stomach growled. "Would you like some? I honestly enjoy the mustard more so feel free to have a bite."

"Thank you." I said and she offered me the pretzel. Well in reality it was a testament to my level of disguise and stealth that she had not recognized one of the Titans greatest threat. Though it was interesting to be on the receiving end of her kindness instead. "Those and the churro lightsabers are my favorite snacks here. So you are actually Starfire?"

"Yes, I thought that was clear. My fans are a little more subdued so it can be easier for me to wait in lines like this. Plus there are enough convincing Starfire's here, I find it quite flattering as well. It can only get problematic when Beast Boy mistakes them as me. I am positive this is not the first pretzel exchanged." She said with a smile as I ripped off a piece of the pretzel. Well I mean this was kinda awesome I hadn't been able to get passes to the Titan panel yet I had a private meet and greet with Starfire. Yes I had seen her in combat, but she was just as pretty and nice as I had imagined. I had imagined a lot of things involving Starfire, but calmly waiting in line for figurines of her face while sharing a pretzel was not something you could think of. I discreetly pinched myself to check I was not dreaming.

"Your hair is what initially threw me off." I said with pretzel still being chewed. Fuck.

"That was intentionally so it would be easier to find me and keep me close in the crowd. Nightwing asked me to do it since it wasn't my normal style and so I would not get caught on anyone's costume. Raven said that if I had done the braided buns people would faint so I resisted." The image of Starfire in Leia buns was quite a sight in my mind and I hoped she did not look down as I shifted a bit.

"That is a look to consider next year for sure." I said quietly and took another bit of pretzel so I wouldn't blow this moment.

"Maybe. I am quite enjoying myself here, but I just wish I was familiar with more of the characters and artists. This would be much better if I knew all the references." She said and gazed out among the crowd. We moved up in line again and were near the front. I started to do a count of the sets still available and grinned when I knew I'd be able to get a full set for sure.

"It is better when you know more fandoms. Though you can find something completely new here and fall for it." I said as I reminisced on all the artists I had met along my years here.

"Have you gone to many of these?" She asked and took a heavy dunk into the cup of mustard.

"Yeah this is my 11th this is my place, and these are my people." I said since it was true being surrounded by fans and artists was such a comfort to me. It felt empowering to be in here even if the smell was not great, the passion in cosplay and work was.

"That must be nice, I have felt a little out of place, but talking to you in Novanese has helped." She said and we got to the point only 8 people were ahead of us in line. It felt strangely warm to get a genuine compliment like that since I was so accustomed to be called a dork or a creep.

"Happy to, my star." I said back in Dothraki/ Novanese I would now have to call it. The language was limited in terms, but Star was in there. She smiled at that. Then my nerd boy side took control and I asked if she would sign my autograph book. I mean she had a sharpie and I had the book for a reason. There were two people ahead of us know including Mario.

"What's your name?" she asked and I froze since I didn't want to reveal my identity.

"Just put Khal Drogo." I said thinking about that being the safest option. She did and then I was at the front of the line. I paid and considered asking for her to sign her cute little pop, I lingered as she paid.

"Can you assure me that these will not steal the souls of my friends?" she asked the attendant which I did not understand but the attendant gave her a thumbs up and made her sign the receipt even though she paid in cash. She had a big grin on her face once she was handed the bag.

" Would you like to get a churro?" I asked since I wanted to hang out with her more than the trailer viewing it would be bootlegged on YouTube anyway.

"I would.." she was cut off since a very assertive Nightwing approached us.

"Star, C'mon to the prep room. I need to reign everyone in since Beast Boy went octopus on the stairs." He grabbed her hand not holding her bag and started to drag her off smudging my writing. She mouthed sorry at me. That Hanzo main had completely ruined my shot of spending more time with a literal space princess and I was incensed to battle. Well I would see that Batman trailer now I guess and then I would plot a proper revenge for Nightwing.


End file.
